


The Preacher's Bruises

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Physical Abuse, Sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS Unity. The preacher remembered Supergirl touching his arm to summon him for lunch. When he sobbed from his sore arm. When many tears streamed down his long face. Physical bruises were currently gone. Perhaps not one hundred percent gone. Emotional bruises? They were always going to remain.





	The Preacher's Bruises

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell cried out after a tentacle knocked him down within Smallville's revival tent. Wincing, he touched his arm. Amos remembered preaching about unity by a handful of people and bringing them to his master moments ago. The alien with many tentacles and eyes. Unity desired many humans. Never a handful.

Amos opened his eyes before he sat up in bed. A mere flashback. He recalled Unity abandoning him a few months ago. One useless preacher. Supergirl's family taking him in. Never hitting him. Forcing him to preach.

The preacher remembered Supergirl touching his arm to summon him for lunch. When he sobbed from his sore arm. When many tears streamed down his long face. Physical bruises were currently gone. Perhaps not one hundred percent gone. Emotional bruises? They were always going to remain.

Tears were revealed for many minutes before Amos walked from his bed and into a kitchen. He opened the fridge door before his eyes were on a slice of chocolate cake. Amos took the plate and approached a fork on a table. He ate a bit of cake. Emotional bruises remained. One smile replaced his tears slowly.

THE END


End file.
